Wizarding World: In Trouble
by lifecankillu
Summary: A HP/DM story, What happens where Harry runs away, joins Voldemort, marries Malfoy and opens a night club? Read along and find out! Abuse/darkdumbles/slash/other stuff.
1. Runaway

A/N: *waves* The name is Neyko, this is the first writing of mine I am sharing with the world, that being said be brutal in reviews. I have no beta yet and not the best English. This story will be HP/DM, abused Harry, adult themes… Who knows what else. I will update this with a decent summary and proper warnings once I get an actual story line figured out. I am not J.K Rowling, I do not own Harry potter, or anything from his universe, I do own some of this story, mostly the American parts, either way I am getting nothing from writing this, not money not fame. If anyone sues me you are getting a box of diapers and some pocket lint, un-employed mother of a 2yr old, I don't know what money is anymore. That being said, enjoy!

* * *

He had finally had enough, wizarding world and muggle alike could kiss his ass. With that finial thought Harry Potter slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed to the nearest airport. As he approached the counter he tried his best to look like an innocent child going to visit family in another country. As the clerk asked him about it he just explained that his mothers' sister would be getting him off the plane in New York, he had the money for his ticket if this nosy woman would just let him on the damn plane. Finally she printed the ticket out and he went to wait for his plane out of hell. As he boarded the plane he thought of his friends, the decided his enemy Malfoy would probably miss him more at this point. He slept through most of the journey, waking up just before the plane touched down at a large airport in the heart of New York City.

As he found his way out of the airport it began to sink in just what he had done, then he decided he still didn't care and set off to find the exit. As he landed in the busy city he knew almost instantly he didn't like it here. He waited patiently for someone to notice him; finally an older man asked him why he was all alone, if perhaps his family had forgotten him. Harry thought quick for anything he knew about New York, and told the man his aunt told him to take the subway to grand central, but had forgotten to tell him how to get there. The man walked him to the nearest station and told him which train to take to Grand Central Station then gave the boy 10 dollars to buy lunch when he got there. Harry thanked him and took the train, once he reached Grand Central he looked for signs to tell him which train to take next, he finally saw a computer screen listing all the upcoming trains. Looking through all the trains that were leaving soon he choose one going just over an hour away deciding he could find a map later and figure out exactly where he was.

As the train pulled away leaving him on the platform he looked around. This new place was quite beautiful with a view of a large river, a few houses and a nice playground. He stared at the river for a while then wondered into a building labeled 'information'. Here there were brochures and maps of the area he grabbed anything that looked interesting then walked over to the park he had spotted. Pulling out the map he was glad it had a star with 'you are here' on it. He scanned the map for any town he had heard mentioned before, the only one that stood out was Newburgh. He had heard Pansy tease Draco about his family that supposedly lived there. Harry flipped through his pamphlets looking for anything about Newburgh. He only had one; flipping through it the town looked as good as any to start a new life. He climbed off his perch on the monkey bars and started walking toward what the map called The Newburgh-Beacon Bridge, when he got close saw a policeman and decided he was a good enough choice of people to ask.

"Excuse me sir, could you tell me how to get on the footpath of the bridge? I am trying to get to my aunts house on the other side." The cop gave him a once over the shrugged and pointed him at a gate that lead down a twisting path to the bridge "Go through that gate, careful on the other side though, Newburgh ain't no place for kids anymore."

Harry almost laughed at his warning but instead he thanked him and started walking. As soon as he reached the end of the bridge, he saw a McDonalds, the only problem was a 6ft high fence and 5 lanes of traffic between him and it. He scaled the fence quickly, plenty of practice back when Dudley played Harry hunting. Dodging traffic was easy too, cars were nothing compared to bludgers. He walked into the McDonalds and got himself dinner, then decided he better get some food to go too, not knowing where he would find the next restaurant.

Looking at his watch he saw he had about 2 hours of day light left deciding he better find someplace to sleep he went outside and looked around, he saw a man under the nearest overpass that was clearly homeless, deciding that man probably would be most helpful he wondered over.

"'S'cuse me sir" Harry quickly tried to hide his accent "I just got kicked outta my house, you know of anyplace around here a kid can crash for the night." The old bum looked up startled at Harry's age. "Damn kid, yous a little young to be out here alone, whatchu about 8?" the man asked.

"Just turned 12" Then Harry noticed something odd, he was taking a chance and he knew it, but even bums didn't carry old bits of wood in their pocket for no reason. "Does this town have a wizarding section by any chance?"

The poor old man about fell off his milk crate at that question, "it might, depends are we talking videogames or Merlin?" Harry almost laughed with excitement "Merlin, and goblins, and wands, yours is showing by the way" Harry said in a rush.

"Well aren't you an excitable little guy, come on I'll show you the way to the nearest entrance of Cochecton, I can't go in though, they sort of exiled me."

Harry started to follow him with a quick thanks, as the reached what looked like a dead strip mall the man stopped at something called 'Grand Union' "This is it, just walk inside then put your hand on the spray painted star."

"Thanks a ton mister" Harry started digging in his bag, shifting some of his money into the McDonalds bag, he pulled it out and handed it to the man "It's not much, but here have some food and there is enough money in there for a few days at least." Harry walked into the empty store before the man could say a word. Looking out from the inside he grinned along with the man, for the first time someone appreciated him for something other than being the so-called boy-who-lived. Pressing his hand to the star it looked much like Diagon Ally a wide medieval arch appeared in the wall with an old wooden sign proclaiming 'Cochecton Alley: Epicenter of Magical Needs'. He stepped through the arch and it was like another world, it looked much like the city had, there was nothing old fashion about this, electric appeared to power everything, signs were new and modern and best of all no one here had a bloody clue who he was. As he wondered down the street, Center St a sign told him, he noticed many roads branching off he decided he better explore those tomorrow. At the end of the road he found exactly what he needed, Thorton's Shelter.

* * *

He paused at the steps thinking of a story incase they wanted one, then he let the glamour fall from his face and arms reveling bruises and lacerated skin. As soon as he walked in the door a kind elderly lady rushed over to him and guided him to an elevator, he vaguely registered that they got off on the third floor. She steered him into what was clearly a hospital."What the fuck happened here Marie?" The nurse asked. Harry decided he liked her already, any adult who would curse in front of a kid was okay with him.

"Just wondered in, same as everyone else, fix him up then send him off to Ted, if you can get a file started too that would be great." The elderly woman all but snapped as she turned and left presumably back to the front desk. So much for the kind old woman Harry thought with a snort. Sally looked up at him and told him to pick a bed she would be over in a few seconds. Harry walked over to the bed farthest from the door and sat in the chair next to it not wanting to dirty the sheets on the bed. Sally came over with a clipboard that she sat down and without a second thought waved her wand at Harry turning his dirty torn street clothes into a clean set of hospital pjs.

"Okay kiddo you have a choice, questions or healing first" Sally asked.

"Healing thanks, the questions will take longer." Harry winced as all the bruises disappeared all at once. Cursing in his head of course magic here was more advanced, hell Cochecton Ally should have shown him that.

"Never had a bruise healed before?" Sally asked. Shit Harry thought, of course she noticed, oh well time to start explaining.

"I have but it was different. If you want I can tell you my real story, but I want the forms filled out with my new life, and I want I secrecy spell on what I tell you." Harry decided that someone here should know the real him, and a nurse was probably a good bet with his past of injuries.

"Well let me do the forms first, just to be extra safe about conflicting information." Sally could not wait to hear this kids' story, both of them at this point.

"I don't know what all those forms need to know, but I ran away from home after my uncle snapped and beat the snot outta me, I have no where else to go so here I am. Anything else would be real information." Harry thought to himself that would turn out plausible.

"Okay the only other thing the form wants is name birthday and education." Sally said scratching in the answers on appropriate lines. Harry pondered for a minute then decided what the heck, new life new name too.

"Harry Evans, born July 31st 1990, I went to muggle schools till I was 11 then 1year of magical school.

"Okay then, let me cast the spell, and you can tell me the real story." She waved her wand then remembered his odd reaction to what most kids called a normal spell and explained "this keeps everything said until I end the spell between anyone in hearing distance, which in here is you and me, there are permanent privacy charms around the beds."

Harry would have to trust this woman and started into his speech with a question. "How much do you know about England?" Harry glanced up from the floor to judge the woman's reaction.

"Quite a bit, I have a nephew over there" Sally said even more interested as to how this kid ended up in the wizarding streets of New York. Harry grinned wondering if he might know this kid.

"Before I say who I am let me explain my background I am a half blood, parents killed when I was a year old. I was raised by my magic hating muggle aunt and her anti-odd husband as well as their bully of a son. I have been abused and neglect my whole life my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs until my Hogwarts letter came. At that point I got Dudley's, that's my cousin's, second bedroom. Hogwarts was a dream I could go there and no one would know me. I instinctively hid my wounds under glamour. Until Hagrid who came to give me my Hogwarts letter and told me just who I was. No chance of normal at school I was already famous just because I had killed an evil snake faced bastard when I was a year old." at this point sally about passed out Harry Potter savior of the wizarding world was an abused runaway. "First year wasn't too bad a few friends a few enemies. At the end of the year I faced MoldyShorts again, he was living on the back of one of the professors' head. Said professor couldn't touch me without his skin burning off, that's how I survived that one. Come summer vacation my fiends have decided I am evil since I beat MoldyShorts again, in a way no one could understand. As soon as I got home Dursley locked up my school stuff and attempted to beat the magic out of me, repeatedly. The day after my birthday Hagrid came again to take me to Diagon Alley for my school stuff. When I got there I drained a part of my account and got it converted to American money along with enough pounds to get a plane ticket. Now here I sit no clue what is next except to fabricate a history get into wizard school and blend in as best I can." Harry sat there waiting as a pale faced sally absorbed it all.

"You… your... holy fuck."Sally stammered, Harry bust out laughing "ya, that about covers it."

* * *

This chapter last edited: September 21st 2012.


	2. Home

A/N: 100 views, 2 reviews, those are good enough odds for me! I plan on trying to get up one chapter per week but if they come out faster, well that's good for you guys lol. Enjoy!

* * *

"Well that leaves me with a question, what about the Wizarding World? Voldemort will still come after us, after he conquers England anyway." Sally was truly curious, right now it was no threat but in time, she didn't want to think of it.

"I plan on going back, someday. I want to stay here, learn train have a semi-normal life then go kill old MoldyShorts and most likely come back here. I have a deal with one of the Gringotts goblins to get my gold when needed, I have nothing else in England, and hopefully everyone just accepts I am gone." Harry waited for Sally to tear his plan apart and insist he go home, she didn't what she did say shocked him though.

"I can understand running away, I did it myself, I will send you down to Ted who will set up living arrangements for you until you decide where you want to live. September 1st is coming up, which is when school goes in here, I will talk with Mr. Turner about a new student, you may need placement tests, but I think it will be fine, we get a few transfers here and there." Sally finished up his forms then asked "Anything else you want to tell me before I end the secrecy spell?"

"No ma'am, I have a couple questions, first is there any maps of Cochecton Alley, second if its not intruding, who is your family in England" Harry doubted she would tell him anything but it was worth a try.

"Ted will give you maps and help you get settled, I don't have them in my office. As for my family name, being who you are, I want you to remember I left England when I was young and for good reason, I only have contact with my nephew and that is only a letter ever few months" Sally paused to look at Harry then muttered "My last name was Malfoy, I tend to go by Smith here instead. Slimy bastards the lot of 'em."

Harry almost fell off his chair laughing, "I have used those exact words in referace to Draco Malfoy's father."

"Oh tell me about it my brother is the biggest…" Sally trailed off shaking her head while harry absorbed that Lucius had a sister "never mind it's in the past, thank Merlin. Follow me down to Ted's office he'll get you a place to live and all that fun shit" whit that she waved her wand to end the secrecy spell.

Harry bust out laughing and followed her down a long hallway and up a flight of stairs into an office that was unlike any other he had ever seen. The walls were fluorescent green with random black strikes. The floor was white with random light patterns that Harry was sure was magically induced and a ceiling that was quickly changing through blindingly bright colors. The man at the desk was dressed to match his room, right down to his hair which was changing colors. Harry couldn't help but wonder what spell did that. "Teddy here is a metamorphmagus, he can change pretty much anything about himself at will, his office changes almost as much as he does. "Sally said with a grin "Oh and he hated being called Teddy" She said not even concealing her laughter.

"Yeah, yeah hand me the forms and let me do my damn job" Ted took the forms and flipped though them. "So you're a 12 year old with one year education and no place to live. We have three single beds, one left open in the group room and one watching over the babies, which will pay you 20 bucks per night but you have to be there 8pm till 8am. Harry thought about it then said "I'll take the group room, I hope to be out of here quickly and don't want to make others pass up a nicer opportunity."

"Alrighty kiddo, follow me" He started down the stairs to the basement. In the basement there were three doors one said Girls and was decorated with flowers sparkles and glitter, another said Boys and was blue with quid ditch balls and brooms on it. The finial door was straight ahead, every 30 seconds it showed a new door.

"All the kids here decorated the door, if you want to add to it just draw on the other side and sign the bottom left with your bed number. Which will be d-13" Ted said as he stepped in the room "it's the last bed on the far left row, the kids are at story time or in the play room, both of which let out at 9pm, lights out is 11pm at which point all the lights in the building except the nightlights will turn off."

"Thanks mister" Harry said while walking over to his bed, he tossed down his backpack and flopped down to sleep. He had one last thought before falling asleep, _please don't let me be recognized here._

"Who do you think he is" One girl asked.

"Another homeless kid duh" Her older brother responded.

Harry opened one eye to look around "I guess its 9 o'clock" he muttered trying to hide his English accent.

"Well nine oh five, yeah" The boy answered with a grin "I like your hair, green is my favorite color"

"Uhm thanks" Harry muttered as he got up for the bathroom, he didn't do anything to his hair. As he walked into the bathroom he glanced for the mirrors and walked right to them, his jaw almost hitting the floor. His hair was longer almost to his shoulders, it laid almost flat, just a slight wave to it. The most impressive thing though was the neon green streaks in it. His eyes had also changed, they were still green but more olive now rather than his previous avada-kedavra green. With hesitation he reached up to move the hair away from his scar, almost yelling in excitement as it was gone from view. He bounded back into the bedroom after using the toilet. Diving once again on his bed he heard a voice ask him his name "Evans, Harry Evans." He said in his best James Bond impression before falling asleep he heard the boy say to his sister "Another muggle born, wonder where he's from"

Harry awoke early he went and brushed his teeth then left the shelter for Cochecton Alley. There was a small diner opening at eight, everything else was closed until nine. He flopped down on the diner stairs, he should only have a 10 minute wait. As he sat there humming a song off the muggle radio he though of what he should do today, then he decided Gringotts should be first, just to see about a living arrangement that was his. He was pulled from his musings as a waitress unlocked the door and led him to a table. He got himself an omelet and a tea, just because there was no one there to stop him he had a slice of chocolate cake too. Once he finished up there he asked the waitress where Gringotts was. He promptly set off looking at all the building as and street names. Gringotts was on Stewart, at the end. He almost tripped over his own feet, the bank was solid glass. You could see everything happening inside Harry like this already, he went up to the first available goblin, knowing he was about to surprise the poor thing "I'd like to speak with a manager in private if I could please" the goblin just got up and ordered him to follow. They went up in a glass elevator, it was very disconcerting to walk on a glass floor 5 stories up.

They walked into a room with a goblin counting piles of coins.

"Sir, requested a meeting with you Nannok." The teller-goblin said

"Very well, have a seat kiddo" Nannok said.

Harry plopped down and pulled out a letter, Nannok was instantly paying full attention to him. "This is a letter from Griphook, Diagon Alley branch of the bank, it basically explains who I am, why I am here and asks for help." Harry summed up and Nannok began reading.

"Well Mister Potter, or have you assumed a new name here?" Nannok pondered

"Still Harry, last name is Evans now." Harry swung his feet realizing just how tiny he was, cursing the Dursley's again.

"Well then Mister Evans, everything is fine by me. Is there a specific reason you are here today?" Nannok snapped his fingers to copy the letter while Harry began his answer.

"I need a house and in this country I doubt a twelve year old can do that. Any way you guys can help me get a place to live, I'm in the shelter right now and hate taking space there when I can afford my own." Harry hopefully asked.

"Well usually we can't, but this letter is enough for me, there is a book on the wall over there that will show every property for sale in New York. You can browse by pretty much any criteria you can think of."

"Awesome can you tell me what town the Wizarding School is in here?" Harry asked while getting up.

"Phoenix High is in Newburgh, it's actually above the local high school."

Harry decided he would be staying in Newburgh then, he flipped through the book deciding a magical property was best. He knew his home the second he saw it. "Nannok, this one please, it's magical, how fast can I move in?"

Nannok actually laughed at this, he came over and pulled a stack of papers out of the book, showing Harry where to sign he explained that the home had 3 house elves in it and many other details that harry missed. The only other thing he heard was that since it was an older magical home he would be able to do undetected magic in there while remodeling. Once harry signed everything Nannok handed him a key, then a necklace. "The necklace will port-key you straight into the entry way just hold it and say home, the key is for if you approach the muggle way. Anything else you need today?"

"Do you guys have anything like the bottomless bags in England?"

"Yes, ours are credit card like, works in both magical and muggle words, sends you a notice at the end of every month with how much you spent and what is left in you accounts, you can either link it straight to your account or set up a side fund special for the card, just to be safe from things like the new Starlight Streamer broomstick all the kids want." Nannok explained while pulling out more forms "Just sign these and I will send your card to you, you should know here we use many birds not just owls, Gringotts uses pidgins for example"

Harry quickly signed the papers thanked Nannok then grabbed a hold of his necklace and stated "Home!"

Harry stood in the entry way of his home, in awe at hoe much had changed in 24 short hours. He pulled out his map of the area easily finding his house on it, he noticed the Cochecton entrance was only about a block away, he decided to go shop first then explore his house. He went back to Cochecton and wondered the streets anything he saw he liked he bought and had shipped home. His last stop was a pet shop. His uncle had killed Hedwig the day he came home, burned the poor bird alive. As he looked at all the pets both magical and muggle he decided to get two, one was a seagull to deliver his mail, the other was a puppy that they claimed was part dragon. Harry loved the puppy almost instantly, it laid in its cage smoke drifting out of its nose. Harry tapped on its cage, it woke with a start and a bark that shot flames out of his mouth. Harry told the lady he wanted the dog and the Seagull. He named the seagull G-U-11, GU for short. The dog, which was male he had a harder time naming, the lady warned him the dog could grow quite big, whenever he wanted no less. Harry settled on Toby, to which the pup gave a happy yip and set his pants leg on fire. Harry had them send GU home, but leashed Toby and walked him out, he had seen many pets and most stores had a few dogs tied outside while their owners shopped. He tied Toby up outside the clothing shop and went in, a short 10 minutes later he cam out having bought an entire wardrobe and sent it home. He walked Toby home, laughing at the pups' antics with every bug he saw Harry was glad he seemed to keep his fire to himself when in muggle areas. He opened the door to his home and let Toby off his leash to explore. As he stepped into the hall way he couldn't help but think _let my new life begin._

* * *

A/N: A warning to you all, next chapter will be showing England and old Dumbles reaction… If you like Dumbledore, you will soon hate me.  
Last edited: September 21st 2012


	3. Reactions

A/N: If you missed it before this will be in England, which means lots of short paragraphs for all the people I felt important to the story. This chapter looks very broken up, I hope to only have one or two more chapters like this before everything falls into place. I also apologize this chapter is short, however my head keeps giving me ideas about EVERYTHING but what I am trying to write. Next up Harry is in a new school!

Albus Dumbledore woke up to a screeching alarm sounding, a small object on his bedside table flashing a red light and screaming. Albus got up and pulled a robe on over his eccentric pjs. He apparated straight to the Dursleys' living room, that alarm meant Harry Potter had left the country and Dumbledore was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Dursley!" He bellowed into the house "Where in the bloody hell is Harry Potter!"

Vernon came down the stairs already turning purple in the face at the intrusion. "In his room, you freak." Dumbledore swept past him to a door with a cat flap on it and looked in at the blood soaked mattress Harry used as a bed "He is not here, you had two tasks, keep him alive and keep him HERE!" Albus was shouting by the last word unable to believe that his weapon had slipped through his fingers. It was all planned, he planted the seed that potter was evil, everyone turned away from him. After a horrible summer Albus would comfort the boy and whisk him away from his awful life to train against Voldemort. A few short years later the boy would be ready if and when Tom returns. Now all of that had been foiled due to an insolent muggle. Dumbledore cast a tracking spell, and then as he waited he called Fawkes to gather the old order members as well as any other adult who could help in the search. The results popped up from the location scan and Dumbledore was less than please he apparated from his spot leaving the message floating in midair for Vernon to read quite clearly

"Go fuck yourselves, if you're lucky I will come back,

Any search attempts and you never see me again.

-H. Potter"

Albus appeared in the hog's head, a bar owned by his brother he walked into a back room where most of the order was gathered. "Harry Potter is missing." He stated without preamble. "Harry clearly does not want to be found as his magic blocked all locator spells on him and left a less than kind message in its place." Everyone sat silently as the news sunk in, savior of the wizarding world was gone without a trace.

Severus Snape was pissed, somehow they had lost the bloody boy-who-lived. He fumed as he brewed a calming draught for himself. The mark on his arm had been growing darker daily, Voldemort may not be back to his body but he existed and was getting stronger every day. Finishing his potion he drank a ladled full from the cauldron then dropped the ladled back into it, cursing almost instantly as he ruined an entire cauldron of calming draught. Vanishing his ruined potion he left the room to Floo to Malfoy manor, deciding to have a chat with his long time friend.

Lucius Malfoy was having an exceptional day. His mark was growing steadily darker, as was Severus', Now the Boy-Who-Lived and run away and no one could even look for him from what Severus had said. All things considered Lucius decided it was time for a trip, there were still a few weeks before Draco went back to school, so Lucius planned his trip to start September 2nd. He called his travel wizard and got a port-key to Albania, the last known place of Voldemort. The next thing he did was talk to his wife to explain an extended business trip and to see if she wanted to go, her reaction surprised him.

"What on this earth do you mean Albania!" Narcissa shrieked

"I am going to look for our L…" Lucius tried to say only to be hexed silent by his wife "OUR LORD!" She roared, "I only followed that maniacal bastard to keep my son alive, or did you forget his life was on the line from your lord. What do you think will happen now, you will kiss his boots and Draco will be forced to follow in your foot steps. I am not going to help the demise of the Malfoy family." Lucius' mouth was flopping a mile a minute, Narcissa ignored him for another minute "no I am not leaving you, yet, I will not however help with any endeavor and if that slimy snake wants me for, anything at all you WILL inform him that I will die before kissing anything on him." She finished her rant then waved her wand in his general direction. Lucius walked away silently knowing there was no point in fighting with her.

Narcissa knew she had to do something, she wrote two letters both to her son. The first was for him with three simple instructions. First was to come home for Christmas at all costs, second was not to open the other letter, third was to send it to his aunt in America. The second was to Lucius' sister, she had left the family due to their insanity, hopefully she could offer advice to a mother attempting to save her son.

Molly Weasley stood in front of her family, the eldest already knew what was going on, but as this involved someone close to her youngest son she felt they all needed to know. "Harry ran away yesterday early in the morning" She paused to see every ones reaction, what she did not expect was Ron to blurt out "Evil bastard probably left to find Voldemort." oddly though she did feel pride as Charlie reached over and smacked him in the head.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Charlie asked in disbelief

"End of last year. Quirrell couldn't touch him, the only thing that could defeat pure evil twice, is something even more evil." Ron stated as if it was obvious to anyone with two brain cells. The entire room sat stunned silent until a loud crack sounded throughout the room.

"GINEVRA MAFALDA WEASLY!" Molly screamed in shock.

"He deserved it Mum" Ginny said "I'll go degnome the garden, but trust me it was worth it"

Molly sat there opening and closing her mouth no words coming out. Ron was rubbing his cheek where a sharp red mark could been seen. Albus chose this moment to come out of the Floo. "We have exhausted all leads, even in the muggle world there are no clues. As to how Harry left or where he may have gone. We can not risk any farther investigation as Harry made it very clear if we search he will not come back. All we can do is wait and hope."

Hermione was having a very normal summer, her parents were always asking her about the wizard world and she explained as best she could without scaring them. The day after Harry ran away the Prophet ran an article with a photo of Albus' tracking spells' message. Hermione wrote to Ron immediately to discuss it, both becoming more and more convinced Harry had joined Voldemort.

Over all the wizarding world was stupid. Tom Riddle had accepted that at a very early age. Now many years later they proved just how stupid. The headline blared about Harry Potter joining 'you-know-who' Voldemort laughed through the muggle woman who had wondered into his camp. He could easily possess someone now, he was being cautious though waiting for the proper time and help to restore himself to power. The fact that the Potter brat was missing made it a perfect time. Save for one small fact, without a body he could not perform magic; therefore he could not contact his death eaters without risk of owl interception. He would just have to wait until one of the noticed The Mark getting darker and decided to hunt him out, it would be easy for anyone actually paying attention.


	4. School Is In!

A/n: Longest chapter so far! Well by about 200 words. TO my reviewers, all 7 of you, thank you! Knowing that anyone is interested in reading this makes me want to continue it even more. NightStalkersRevenge, I really hadn't thought of Sirius, but he will be in either the next chapter, or the one after, I have his whole introduction written up I just need to smush it into the story. Everyone else, if you have an idea, or someone you want to see in here, dead or alive just let me know, I'm making it up as I go, so anything can happen!

* * *

Harry loved his freedom, he had tested two weeks ago and was almost a full grade ahead, but the school decided to keep him with kids his age as he adjusted to the area. He was nervous, he had gotten a letter from Mr. Turner a week ago, it was a standard acceptance letter to Phoenix Institute. His school shopping was done and it was now August 31st, his bag was packed up for the day. Unlike in England he would go to school here during the day then come home to his house in the afternoons. The letter stated he could bring any pet his wished as long as it could be contained inside one of the emergency cages. The letter went on to explain if an animal was loose or hurt a cage would appear around it to transport it, first day all pets were allowed to test the cages, if they did not fit they could not come back the second day. Harry looked over his schedule once more, deciding he liked it. It would allow him to either go out to lunch or come home for lunch as he chose.

10:00- History of Magic- RM 2H

11:00- Potions- RM 2P

12:00- Lunch-Lunch may be eaten in the Café, or off campus.

13:00 even- Magical Creatures- Behind the School, near the paddock

13:00 odd- Herbology- 2H Behind the School, in the greenhouses

14:00 even-Transfiguration- RM 2T

14:00 odd-Charms- RM 2C

15:00- Extra- Great Room

14:00- After School-Varied

Core classes are from 10:00 until 15:00, Many classes switch between Even and Odd numbered days, please note which you attend and when.  
Near the end of you day you will attend 'Extra' Class, this changes depending on the day, you will learn anything from Muggle Studies to Politics, Divination to Arithmancy. The finial thing is After School, this can be anything from a sports team to detention.

Harry had read the letter many many times in the last week or so. He tucked the schedule into the front pocket of his book bag, deciding to take Toby for a walk before bed. He walked around the block a couple times the decided to run home, he unclipped Toby's leash and told the dog he was going to run and that he would wait at home for him. Toby snuffled his nose, which Harry had learned meant he agreed, then Harry took off at a dead run as if Voldemort himself was after him. To his surprise Toby followed alongside him as they reached the edge of their yard Harry felt the wards pass over him, then for the first time Toby decided to grow up. Harry watch as his little puppy became ten times its original size. Toby was easily the size of a horse, and still barked flames. "Cute trick boy, but can I have my puppy back before bed?" Harry asked the large creature now bounding around the house. Toby barked and shrunk back to the size of a large beagle. Harry went inside and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Harry woke up at 8:30 and let Toby out before taking a shower and getting dressed. Phoenix had a very relaxed dress code, and Harry planed on enjoying it. He pulled on a pair of baggy pants he had found by a company called Tripp, a tee shirt for a band called Sum 41 and a pair of black and blue Chuck Taylor Converse. He completed the look with spiked wrist cuffs, studded belt and his favorite thing, a chain with a shark tooth on it that had been spelled to change colors at random times. Running down the stairs he ate breakfast that the house elves had made then he leashed Toby, grabbed his back pack and started off to school. He got there about the same time as everyone else; he blended in with a bus load of kids going into the muggle high school building, then walked into the unused classroom that had a set of stirs to Phoenix. At the top he saw one of the pet cages "Toby, climb in there, anytime we are at school you have to stay smaller than that" Harry watched as Toby climbed in and grew to just smaller than the cage, then stepped out and shrunk back to what Harry decided must be his preferred size. As the warning bell rung he found his class and had a seat about half way back in the row closest the windows. There were a few kid dressed like him, a few in high-end muggle clothes and some in wizarding robes. Toby was curled up under his chair asleep when a boy dressed much like Harry, only with pink streaks in his hair came in and took the seat behind Harry. Toby sniffed his shoes and the kid reached down to pet him. "Careful, he tends to flame up at odd times" Harry warned

"Its cool, I have one at home, but he refuses to shrink, can't bring a dog the size of a horse." The boy responded scratching Toby's' ear.

The teacher walked in at this point a short round man with a balding head. He began by taking roll call, Harry almost jumped for joy when the man did nothing more than glance up at Harry then continue to the next name. After a very boring History lesson, Harry started to potions, deciding that there was just no way to make History interesting to him. Potions however he was interested in. At Hogwarts he had never had a chance to learn due to the Potions Masters' grudge against his father. The class room had about a dozen cauldrons bubbling away as he took his seat near the front. The teacher began by explaining that the 6th graders had made these bases last class, he had tested them and deemed them worthy of use. This class was to complete the potion, which he told them was used for burns. He explained the ingredients and when to add them, guiding the class as a group, explaining why exactly thirteen stirs were needed and why adding even one more would make it inert. Harry practically skipped out to lunch, he already loved his new school.

He decided to go out and get lunch, but come back to campus and eat on the lawn. Jogging with Toby down the street he got a couple slices of pizza and a coke, he jogged back and flopped on the lawn. He loosely wrapped Toby's leash around his leg. About halfway through lunch the boy from History came over to pet Toby and chat with Harry.

"So you new here this year, what's yer name?" The boy asked, while throwing a stick for Toby

"Yeah I'm new here, the name is Harry" Harry said watching the dog chew on the stick. "Hey you wanna come over my place sometime, I got a game room, wizard and muggle, maybe you could bring your dog to play with Tob" Harry waited for the boy to tell him to take a hike.

"I'd love to, you might not want me around much, people think I'm odd, they tend to avoid me"

"Odd is good, I am a pretty good judge of character, and you seem nice enough to me." Harry told the boy who was becoming more timid by the minute

"Okay, I gotta be home tonight for my sister, but how about tomorrow, my name is James, Jim for short" He added in a rush.

"Well Jim, sounds good to me How ab-" Harry was cut off as the warning bell sounded "How about tomorrow"

"Sounds good, well run to my house for Bucky then your house to play" Jim said as they started to the back of the school.

"You got Herbology too?" Jim asked when Harry didn't go inside.

"Nope, Creatures, then transfig, tomorrow is is herb then charms." Harry stated

"Cool we'll have 1st, 6th and 7th period together everyday!" The boy said getting over excited for the situation.

Harry walked down the path to the paddock grinning at his new friend, he was an odd kid that was sure, but Harry liked him. Care of Magical Creatures was almost as exciting as it was at Hogwarts, they were being shown a toddler dragon, whom at this age reminded him much of Toby. His own Hellhound was currently playing with a crup about 50 feet from the class. In Transfiguration Harry got a pleasant surprise, he was well ahead of the class, they were turning objects into needles today. Harry turned his pen into a needle first time, it did still squirt ink if you held it wrong though. Harry was eager for the Extras class and raced to the Great Room which turned out to be about the size of the typical American football field. Near the middle was what could only be called an obstacle course, Harry sat in the bleachers with the other kids when the teacher came out.

"Today we will be doing a preliminary course, this will help us rank you should you want to try out for any of the sports teams later in the year. If for some reason you know you want nothing to do with sports this year please feel free to sit out, this will however bar you from any and all physical activities. My name is Rebecca; I don't wanna hear any of that Miss stuff, its Rebecca, Becca If you wish." Harry instantly liked her and almost ran to the sideline. "I'm going to run the course twice, once so you can see what to do, and another so you can see how fast it can be done. Don't worry about order, there will be a light you may follow. Any students who have not already done so please come to the side lines." She instructed then waited for everyone to get there she then proceeded to show them how each station worked. "Any Questions?" Harry timidly raised his hand

"You with the blue streaks" Becca called him

"If we fall off something or fail do we re-try or keep going?" Harry asked

"If you fail at something you may retry, or skip it either way it is marked down for future coaches to see."

Harry paled at that answer

"If that's it, here is how it will look if done right" With that she took off, climbing a wall, sprinting along a balance beam and many other odd challenges. When she finished her time flashed up in orange, proclaiming a minute thirty-six. "As each kid runs it will show the best score in green and your score in orange. Now who wants to be first?" Becca was watching Harry. However even he was surprised to feel his hand go up and her call on him. When he heard the whistle he took off being reminded of Quidditch, this was almost natural for him. When he hit the end his time flashed up as a minute and twelve seconds. "I have never in my life seen such a great run, you can get starting line on pretty much anything. The school record is only a minute ten." Becca said enthusiastically. Harry just nodded and sat back down to watch the other runs. Jim came in closest behind him with a minute twenty. Harry congratulated him then asked him about coming over after school. Jim agreed and they started out the door. They paused by Jims house while he ran in to get his dog then they jogged to Harrys' place. Once inside the wards Bucky, Jim's dog, grew back to his preferred size, Toby quickly decided to match him. Harry decided they better play in the basement before one of them did something like knock down a tree. He lead them in a side door to the basement which he had finished as a huge grassy field with padded walls the dogs bounded off down the field.

"How big is this place?" Jim asked

"Not that big, the basement is a little bit magical. It's actually about 50ft by 50ft, magically though it's a little bigger than a football field. I can also raise the roof so to speak, for Quidditch and other elevated sports." Harry said happily

"Holy hell, I can barely wait to see upstairs after this." Jim was almost bouncing next to Harry. "Well then what are we waiting for?" Harry asked as he tore up the staircases to the third floor, which was also an attic, and game room.

When they stepped into the game room Harry was sure he heard Jim's jaw hit the floor. He smiled to himself, the room was impressive. It was spilt in half one side had all kinds of muggle arcade games, the other had wizarding arcade games. The back wall was the most impressive feature though it had been covered in neon patterns that slowly cycled colors.

"You like Trapt?" Harry asked, and then hit a button near the door frame when Jim nodded. Music suddenly came blaring out of tiny holes in the walls. "There is a controller in the far back left corner, put on what ever you like, then have fun!" Harry said while starting off towards his favorite pinball machine. They played for a few hours every so often harry would zone out watching the lights flash to match the music. After he had played with most of the muggle games he remembered something "Hey Jim!" He yelled across the room "One sec, fucking bastard is gonna kill me!" Jim shouted from one of the wizarding games. "Okay, sup?" He yelled back a minute later.

"Walk through that wall right there, just walk straight at it. I'll be right behind you" Harry pointed then waited for Jim to pass him before going through into his favorite room.

The room was about 20 ft square, even the ceiling, every surface was bouncy, no matter how you hit the wall it cradled you then shot you back into the middle of the room. Harry jumped through the wall so he began bouncing as soon as he was in, he landed gracelessly in the middle sprawled out with his glasses askew. Jim fell over in fits of laughter. The two of the bounced around like lunatics for hours before a buzzer sounded. "That's dinner, you wanna eat here?" Harry asked

"Nah, I gotta get home, or dad'll be pissy. Thanks for the great time" Jim said as they both started for the stairs. In the basement Bucky and Toby were sound asleep, Jim went over and clicked near Bucky who got up and shrank back to size. Once Jim left Harry went up and ate dinner then headed to bed.

Things went on in much this fashion for a few months, Harry would go to school, then him and Jim would come home work on any homework they had then play until dinner time. They had a few awkward conversations, Jim now knew Harry was orphaned, live alone in America and had come from England. Harry knew Jim's dad was an abusive prick, but he wouldn't leave because of his mother and sister. Both of them had some issues, but they were good friends and for that Harry was grateful.


	5. Dog Days

A/n: I got this one out before I had any reviews on my last chapter, not sure if that means this is fast, or people hated the last chapter. Either way, the story unfolds a bit more. Next chapter we will be back in England, it may take an extra day or two for me to write since I have an family reunion to go to on Sept. 15th. Enough rambling, enjoy the chapter! _For the love of my sanity please review!_

* * *

The wizarding world in America was calm, Britain however was in trouble, Lucius Malfoy had found Voldemort and restored him to a body. His first act was to walk straight into the Ministry of Magic. On his march to the Misters office he killed anyone in his way, once he got there he gave the man a choice, join him or die. That day the Minister fell and Voldemort took control of the English Wizarding world. This was the first article Sirius Black had seen since imprisonment, Voldemort felt it was good to keep prisoners up to date on his tyranny.

To say Sirius was mad would have been like calling the Grand Canyon a small crack. He roaring pissed first he was falsely imprisoned due to a traitorous friend now Harry was missing and Voldemort was playing Lord of the Wizards. Transforming back into his animagus form, fondly called Padfoot by his friends he waited for the food trays to be given. The dementors had left to rejoin Voldemort but the snake faces bastard had sent them back to guard the prison. Padfoot knew he could slip past them as he had left many times to run the halls, the difference was today they were scheduled to bring in new prisoners after lunch. As soon as his door opened he bolted out and down the hall to the stairs. He bounded through the place until he reached the door, he sat in a shadowed alcove waiting for the door to open.

After a while 5 dementors went out, leaving the door open behind them, Sirius slipped out and hid behind an outcropping of rocks. The dementors collected the drop off of prisoners and marched them back inside, the door slammed with a dull thud. Sirius took off for the water swimming until he reached a small muggle town. In this town he decided to play homeless dog, a boy who looked to be eight or nine found him and ran into his home to bring him some food, then the young kid ran off again and re appeared with his mother. The woman called him over and he obediently went then sat by her feet as she checked him for a collar. "He seems to be homeless, you may keep him, but remember we move in a few months, at that time he will probably have to be put in a shelter. Sirius padded along behind them deciding then and there he would be the most loveable dog ever so there would be no way they could shelter him.

He walked next to the boy when his mom brought them to the store he sat outside the door until they came back out, sniffing at the bags hoping for more food. He jumped and yipped as the boy reached into the bag and pulled out a treat. "Not now David, collar and leash then when we get home we can feed him a bit more, he looks half starved." The mother said. Sirius woofed once and stood still for the boy to hook a bright red collar around his neck. When they got home the boy put a dish down of food for him then brought him to the back yard to play ball. After a while he walked over and lay down in the sun just enjoying the freedom. When nightfall came he went to the boys' room with him and slept at the foot of his bed.

In the morning the boy torn down the stairs calling for his father to see what they had. Sirius decided to play the cute dog act, he slipped out a dog door in the front door, wondering how long it had been since another dog had used it. He picked the morning paper off the walk and trotted it in the house sitting at the mans feet. The man looked down and laughed, telling David he could keep the dog until they moved, unless they found the money to have him shipped to America. Sirius was overjoyed; he had himself a ticket to America, all he needed was money. Sirius spent the rest of his nights leaving through the dog door which they never seemed to be locked and walking the streets until he found money, usually only 5 pound notes, but he would carry them home and hide them under the couch and other seemingly random locations for his humans to find. About one week before the move he heard Davids' parents talking about him and heard that they had arranged for Snuffles, as David had named him, to move with them. He almost felt bad at his plan, but it was for the best. The night of the move he tailed David, licking his face and sleeping against the boy who had given a mangy stray a chance. In the morning they put him in a crate and packed him into the car. Sirius went to sleep until he heard his family again, David opened his cage presumably to check on him and Sirius bolted, knocking the poor boy on his bottom. He had noted where they were moving and hoped to send the boy a puppy similar to himself. When he heard the kid start crying in the distance he decided that boy was getting a puppy, even if he had to go back to Azkaban to manage it.

Sirius ran as fast as he could across one street then down another until he saw a small bridge, he slid down the embankment and hid under the bridge. After a while he climbed back up and wondered the streets collecting money much as he had in England. Once he had collected a bit he transformed back into his human self and went for a make over and lunch. When he was done he was almost unrecognizable as Sirius black. He had brown hair, blue eyes and muggle jeans with a white tee shirt and a worn leather jacket he had picked up in a thrift store. He had decided to live like a muggle until he could get a feel of how the wizarding world was here. His first goal was to get a job, which turned out to be very easy. As he was walking into Mc Donald's for lunch he heard an argument and a young guy screaming "I QUIT" at his boss. Sirius decided to be a smart alec, he ordered his lunch then added, with a side order of a job application. The manager looked at him and said "when can you start". Sirius was shocked, "Anytime after I finish this tray of food."

"Well then, I'll give you an application but it's purely for information, when you get done eating come talk to me and I'll start training you."

Sirius sat down and practically inhaled his lunch, it took him a few seconds to fill out the papers, finally he gave up and told the guy he had just moved from out of the country and didn't have anything the form wanted besides a name. The manager laughed and told him it was fine, he would just pay him cash and not worry about the rest of it.

Sirius decided to take a large risk and visit the wizarding world here. It was easy to find for anyone who knew how to look for an entrance. In minutes he was in Cochecton Alley, he walked right up to Gringotts deicing not to do things by halves. He marched up to the first goblin and told him he wanted to make a withdrawal from the black accounts in England, untraceable. The goblin looked at him then handed him a paper that he had to sign with a blood pen. Sirius flinched he hated blood pens, they hurt more than quills but still he needed the money. Once he had signed the paper turned red and the goblin asked him how much he wanted. The poor thing almost fell off his chair when Sirius said all of it. The goblin whistled and a case appeared explaining to Sirius that it was all the liquid assets of the black house. Sirius thanked him and took off to a muggle bank depositing and getting a debit card. He went straight to the pet shop and got an imitation grim puppy, it was the closest thing to himself Sirius had ever seen. He placed a red collar much like the one he had, not wanting to part with his then instructed the clerk where it was to be delivered and warned her that it was a muggle home. His next step was a real estate agent, however walking down the street he saw a boy that looked so much like James Potter he stopped dead in his tracks. The kid had a muggle back pack slung over one shoulder and was talking with a boy that looked to be a few years older than him.

Sirius couldn't help it he approached the boy "Excuse me this may seem like an off question, but does the last name Potter mean anything to you?"

"Yeah it means a life of hell and torment, glad I ain't that bloke" Harry replied

Sirius almost fell over, he had heard Harry Potter had run away, but to have landed in the same place as him on accident, Sirius almost jumped for joy.

"Okay kid, sorry about that, you just look a lot like this guy James I knew back in England" Sirius hoped Harry would take the bait

"Wait. Tell me his mothers' real name and I'll talk to you." Harry responded.

"His mum was Jade Smith, her real name however was Sylvia White, very few knew her as that, even in school she went by Jade" Sirius said, knowing this would prove he really knew James.

Harry paled, "Jim, I'm gonna have to skip out for a while, its rare someone knew my family. You, mister may stay at my home, I want to do a little shopping before our chat, come on I'll show you where I live." Harry lead the man to the porch of his house "I have a dog, he's a little hot around the collar with strangers, so don't try anything funny. I am running out to get some veritaserum, that is the only way I am going to trust a word you say" Harry lead him into the kitchen then whistled for Toby. The dog instantly growled "Down boy, sit guard, make sure he don't take nothing, if he tries to leave, let him just not let him back in" Harry instructed. Toby barked once then sneezed shooting flames out of his nose.

Harry knew this could be very bad, but he was going to risk it. He went to see his potions teacher, the man and taken a liking to him. "Sir, I have an odd request, could you supply me with enough veritaserum for a couple hour interrogation?

"What on earth could a twelve year old need that for?"

"You are aware I moved here, let's just say I ran away in more ways than one, this man knew my family and could help me understand why I need to go back. Having no idea who he is though I really don't want to blindly trust him" Harry hoped the professor would buy that and stop asking questions.

What he didn't expect was the man to bust out laughing "You are so much like your mother it is almost scary" Harry gasped and paled at the mans proclamation "Don't worry I figured it out early, I will not tell anyone you are in hiding Mr. Potter, it must be for a good reason." With this he handed him a small bottle "Three drops per hour, let one hour wear out before you administer the next. Could you tell me the name of this person?"

"I could but I didn't get one he is waiting at my house with Toby." Harry replied going to the door.

"Very well, be careful, I shall see you Monday." The professor said while packing up his on bag to head home for the week end.

Harry went straight home and explained that he had enough veritaserum for two hours, but hoped it wouldn't take that long. Harry dropped the potion onto the mans tongue then decided to ask the mans name, he tried to fight it by attempting to say Albus Dumbledore, but the potion cut him off and made him say Sirius Black. Sirius went on to explain that he had been framed for murder, how Peter Pettigrew had given away James and Lillys location and how he had escaped Azkaban. He also detailed as much as he knew about Voldemorts' current rise to power. Harry paled at that information "How is he recruiting by force, or volunteer?" Harry asked

"It is still volunteer, which isn't hard to find when you are currently the winning side." Sirius looked tired as he sipped the soda Harry gave him "Why did you leave if I may ask?"

Harry detailed his entire life, ending with meeting Sirius in the streets. "That reminds me, do you have a place to stay, it sounded like you just got to America today." Harry looked at the man who was his godfather. "I had a home, but no I currently do not, I have enough money though I was actually going to buy a house." Sirius stated "Like bloody hell you are!" Harry said with a huge smile "I have more than enough room here, if you can turn into a dog, Toby would love a play mate. Hell, I'll have someone to help me with my bloody homework!" Harry looked like he was going to do cartwheels any second now, Sirius burst out laughing at his antics "sure I'll stay here, I'll even help you with the bills and stuff, and yes your homework too."


	6. Normal Life?

A/n: I added two paragraphs to the end of the last chapter, please go back and read them, because I am a scatter brained idiot. The beginning of this chapter is a re-cap of the time I skipped. I had to skip time since I couldn't think of anything worth writing about, and I needed Harry older for the next bits.

* * *

The next two years were a blast in America, Harry, Sirius and Jim hung out every day after school and most weekends. They had added a ballroom to the house, which could morph to be anything from a formal ballroom to a modern night club. Sirius was teaching them both how to become animagus. Harry had transformed once into a huge pure white tiger with silver stripes. Research showed that while an albino animal was very rare for a non-albino human it was possible usually for extremely powerful wizards. Harry had played with Sirius in this form, but once he turned back into a human he never managed the transformation again. Jim had found out he was a bird of some sort by using a potion, he had been looking but couldn't find anything that matched the shadowed creature from his vision. Harry believed it was a Nightox, the opposite of a Phoenix, but those were nearly extinct and wizards were not _supposed _to be magical creatures.

The most impressive thing however was Jim finally getting away from his father. One hot summer day Jim had pulled his shirt off inadvertently showing Harry his back which was covered in crisscrossed scars and large blotches ranging from a sickly yellow color to deep purple. That night when Jim left Harry called Sally at the shelter to report the case. She came over immediately and collected pensive memories of the injuries, she filled out the forms as best she could from what Harry could tell her then called the Strikers, Americas version of Auror. Jim told Harry the next day his dad had been arrested for child abuse and a list of other charges, including unlicensed muggle weapons and an unregistered spare wand. The earliest he could get out was 30 years, but even that looked unlikely. Jim was mad at first when Harry told him he was the one who ratted, but he got over it once he realized the freedom he now had. Harry shocked them farther by arranging money be deposited into their account anonymously, the sum large enough that the three of them could live for moderately for decades and still have left-overs.

Finishing up third year Harry got quite a shock, he had the highest scores on his tests of his entire grade, 99% he would have had 100% but he was still having trouble remembering the American spells for things like lighting his wand. He was starting seeker on the Quidditch team as well as goalie on the Hockey team, Jim was also on Hockey with him and Sirius enjoyed going to al the games. The dog even tagged along with him to school some days. He could fit in the required cage, it was not a _comfortable_ fit, but he could manage it. Shortly after this Sirius offered Harry something that meant a lot to both of them, his last name. Harry was happy using his mums last name, but to become a Black made him even happier.

* * *

England was in turmoil Voldemort had locked up anyone against him. His death eaters had grown in leaps and bounds. The great Albus Dumbledore could be found on this hot August evening pacing his office cursing at the boy-who-ran debating if there were even enough students left for Hogwarts to re-open in September. With a wave of his wand he sent the owls, Voldemort had left the school alone thus far, hopefully that would continue. As usual a few days latter the owl that had Harry Potters owl was sent back unopenened. Dumbledore was getting desperate, he drafted a letter all but begging Harry to come back, then stuffed it in his desk, not yet ready to send it.

[[A/N: Sorry to disrupt the read, it is currently the morning of December 24th, Harrys' 4th year.]]

* * *

"Heya harry! Hope I'm not intruding, but I have kinda a big favor to ask, I have a friend moving into the house, coincidently next door, and I was wondering if you could help me redecorate it, it looks like the 60's moved in and never left" Sally said in such a rush it took Harry a minute to decipher it.

"I'll make you a deal, I get ready, eat and all that fun shit. You never wake me up before 10am again, and I'll help you with this project." Harry stated while moving for her to come inside. Sally had become a common fixture around the Black household, she often dropped in just to check on everyone or play with Sirius and Toby. Her animagus form was a large house cat that the two dogs loved to chase. Sadly she usually ended up smoldering when Toby would get too excited and flame her. At the rate things were going they would be keeping Perfect Potions in business through hair re-growth potions alone.

It was the day before Christmas when they finished the house, the family that was moving in would be there in about an hour when Sally spoke up "There is something you should know about the family moving in here. Just don't hex me alright?" sally looked and waited for Harry to nod "Its my brothers wife and son th-" Sally was cut off as harry screeched "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN MALFOY'S LIVING HERE" Sirius silenced him with a wave of his new wand. "Thanks" Sally continued "Narcissa has divorced Lucius, he will be very pissed in about two hours. Draco may opt to stay there and serve whats-his-balls, but I doubt it, just remember harry you don't know his story just that he is a stuck up plod. You might want to get to know the real Draco before you set a hippogriff loose in his bedroom." Harry just stood there dumbfounded, he headed off to work on lunch while he thought through this newest development.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was a woman on a mission, she had a plan and she was doing it now come hell or high water she was going to succeeded.

"Draco, love, pack your things, everything not a snitch left behind and meet me in the entry way."

Draco was surprised, he knew Hogwarts was a dangerous place, but being the son of a death eater he was immune to it. He also knew his mother was less than happy about all the death eater activity, but this sounded like she was leaving his father, if that was the case Draco might not need to be marked. He knew his father was intending to have him join snake face at the end of third year, why the man wanted a 14 year old he would never know. He haphazardly threw everything he owned into his trunk. His mother had sounded urgent. He quickly changed into muggle jeans and a tee shirt, his mother had a muggle dress on so he decided it was better to be safe, after all muggle clothes in the wizard world are far less obvious then wizard robes in the muggle world, unless of course it was Halloween.

Draco waved his want and caused his trunk to levitate after him he rushed down the stairs as quickly as he could.

"I drained exactly half of the Malfoy assets, meaning all most all of the liquid ones. I signed the divorce papers this morning and we are leaving, unless you would prefer to stay here and kiss that snake faced home wrecker's boots?" She asked silently praying her son wouldn't chose to stay behind.

"Pardon my language mother, but hell no I am not staying here!" Draco stated. Narcissa laughed and held out and old coke bottle "Sally sent me this, I wrote her for advice and she offered an escape, we will land in New York, that's in the United States, in our very own home, your father will never find us. Are you very sure you have everything?" Narcissa babbled on, nervous beyond reason

"I have everything mother, besides our safety is more important, just activate the key." Draco said while getting a better grip on his trunk. Seconds later he felt himself falling through space, he cursed inwardly, this was awful over short distances, long was torturous. After almost 15 minutes of suspended falling Draco landed on all fours in the living room of an elegant, if small, living room. His mother had faired little better, leaning heavily against a wall trying to get her bearings.

Draco had expected to see a great many things, the sight before him however was not possible even in his wildest dreams. Harry bloody Potter was standing in front of him laughing at him. Beside him was a man who he knew was Sirius black from his mother photo albums and of course his dear Aunt Sally who helped keep him sane many long summers. Draco just kneeled there too dumbstruck to get up, finally it was Harry who moved to offer him a hand.

"I know this is a shock to him, you guys think I could have a few minutes alone with Draco?" Harry asked. "Of course Harry dear, Narcissa you MUST see the rest of the house, that boy over there is a decorating genius!" Sally said while dragging Sirius away. As soon as the adults were gone Draco tried to get rid of potter "Damnit scarhead I thought I was rid of you." he sneered.

"Cut the shit Draco, we both came here for new lives, Sally told me all about your mum defecting from moldy shorts" Harry paused as Draco coughed in a sad attempt to hide a laugh. "Now we happen to be next door neighbors, which means we are back in school together and face it, your old friends aren't here and I can tell you now your old attitude will get your arse handed to you in this school. I propose that we leave England in the past, we are both outsiders here lets make the best of it and be, well friends is odd, how about allies and maybe friends will happen in time." Draco stared at Harry as though he had nine heads. This was too bloody much at once, his head was sure to melt. "Pott… Harry, look way too much has happened him the last half hour, no I am not going to be the prick I was, but I need time to think about who I will be without my father up my ass, can we maybe talk more tomorrow, or at least after I have some food and a nap?" Draco said trying to be polite. Harry nodded "That's fine, if you follow me I have lunch set up, you mom, aunt and" Harry paused, "Sirius would be your uncle isn't he, on your mums side?" Draco nodded as Harry continued "Damn, they should meet us in the dinning room soon." Harry lead the blonde to the modest dining room where he had laid out trays of sandwiches, potato chips, pickles, olives and many other little munch-able things.

There was also a large chocolate cake Harry had made special for Draco, not that he would admit it. He remembered him always eating it at Hogwarts and figured he would like something comforting after the day he was going to have. The two boys sat down and dug in when they were done Harry lead Draco to his room, the others still missing in the house. "You moms room is across the hall and down one door, you both have your own bathrooms attached to your bedrooms. I tried to make your room similar to the Slytherin dorms as I could, but you can change it, the walls and rug will change colors on command, linins and things you can buy in Cochecton Alley, that's the version of Diagon Alley we have." Harry watched Draco carefully, Sally said he had a knack for interior design, watching Draco's face, he must. The boy smiled for the first time ever that Harry had seen. "This is amazing; it looks exactly like Slytherin dorms. Uhm Harry, how do you know what the dorms look like?" Harry grinned and told him "Invisibility cloak and a lot of balls." Draco smiled "I'll see you around Harry, this has been a hell of a day but thanks for everything". Harry went to find Sirius while Draco started to unpack his trunk.

"Hey Sirius, you think I should ask my potions professor about a new student, he can get the head master." Harry asked as he walked into other dining room. "I already warned Mr. Turner, so we can leave Mr. Lupin alone." Sally said. Sirius paled "Did you say Lupin, please tell me his first name is Remus?" Sally looked at him oddly as a look of comprehension crossed Narcissas' face. "It is, he is from California, and a werewolf, nice man though." sally stated. Sirius and Narcissa both snorted and at the same time said "California my ass." making Harry snort the sip of soda he had just taken out of his nose. "Harry when break goes back in could you maybe talk to him about Padfoot?" Sirius asked.

"Uhm sure, but can you tell me what is going on here, I mean I knew Mr. Lupin knew my mother because he told me when I went to get Veritaserum from him." Harry told them all. "Sirius, Remus and James went to school together, and with the help of a fourth boy, Peter Pettigrew they made up the Marauders. I remember them well, Lilly and Severus were also often involved in their schemes although usually not on the same side." Narcissa filled in the teen. "Okay, so more of England is here than in England, excuse me, as Draco said earlier this has been one _hell _of a day, I'm heading home to sleep. See you guys tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Thanks _Ruby Silken Sun_ for pointing out one of my errors, it has been fixed, I appreciate the help.


	7. Christmas

A/n: The song referenced is [as far as I know] Ho Ho Fucking Ho by Kevin Wilson, if you know this song as something else please let me know. Lyrics are out of my head so again, maybe incorrect. Much like Harry Potter, I do not own the song. This is probably the only time I put lyrics into my work. Longest chapter yet! Reviews are loved.

* * *

Harry awoke on Christmas morning to two large dogs jumping on him. "Jesus fuckin Christ you mutts are going to kill me!" Harry proceeded to yelp in pain as Toby stepped on his balls. Suddenly both dogs were sitting outside his door unable to come back in. Sirius quickly transformed back into a human and walked through the barrier while Toby still was locked out. "Harry what was that, did you have your wand on you?" Sirius asked in a rush. "No my wands over on the dresser, that's happened before usually to heal me, I know its wandless but its no big deal Dumbledore even said lots of people can do it." Sirius turned a shade of red Harry had never seen on him before "That meddling old fool! Wandless is not common, in fact besides Dumbles I doubt anyone alive can do it, he should be training you to control it not whatever the fuck he is doing." Sirius was up and pacing now growling under his breath about annoying old fools. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks "Fuck this, it's Christmas, I'll kill Dumbles some other time. Let's go get our gifts, the Malfoy's, Jim's family and Sally will all be here later and we still have a ball room to set up!"

Harry shook his head at Sirius' insane self before getting up and marching down to the living room where a huge tree had been put up last week. Every inch was covered in lights, Harry having learned a handy spell in Charms that made small balls of light that cycled through any colors you wanted. There were sparse ornaments both of them having none to begin with they went and purchased a few special ones, deciding they would rather have a few that meant a lot than hundreds that meant nothing. Sirius had surprised Harry with a small model Nimbus 2001, exactly like his broom, it zoomed around the tree in lazy loops. Occasionally it would hit a branch and fall to the ground before zooming off again. There was a large pile of gifts under the tree, Sirius seem determined to spend every penny he had on Harry.

Harry tore into them finding an entire wardrobe, both wizard and muggle. A set of earrings and body jewelry, along with a promise from Sirius to help him pierce anything he wanted except his private bits. A large box of toys for Toby and many other silly things. When he was all done Sirius handed him one last box, it was small about 3 inches square. "I'll warn you now, its something left from your parents." Sirius said as Harry started to open the paper. Inside the box on purple velvet were three rings, two gold bands with white gold designs inlayed in them and one gold ring with 6 small diamonds along the band both looked like they had been through a fire then left outside for many years. Harry gasped as tears came to his eyes realizing he had something of his parents that they had actually worn and loved. "I took a trip to Godric's Hollow a few weeks ago, found these in the rubble. There wasn't much else, there is a picture in your room though I had it re-framed and restored to as close to original as I could. The rings I didn't clean up though, its rather morbid but the spell that incinerated your parents and gathered their ashes for the mausoleum left all their jewelry behind, there is a box in the closet of everything I found, but I thought the rings would mean the most to you." Sirius said watching Harrys' reaction; suddenly the boy launched himself at Sirius and hugged him half to death. Sirius smiled and hugged the boy that had quickly become a surrogate son to him. As far as he was concerned this was what life should have been as soon as James died, him rising Harry not some muggle scum.

After a while Harry moved away and dove back under the tree for Sirius' gift. The man opened it revealing a set of keys and a note. "Harry what on earth have you done!" Sirius knew the set of keys very well, right down to the keychain proclaiming 'Dogs just wanna have fun'. Yesterday afternoon I wrote to Remus, he wrote back and told me he had a bike that had been yours, he came over in the night to drop it off and gave me the key, he also wrote the letter for you. He didn't tell me much just that you guys were friends in school and had been dating when you were arrested. Sirius looked like someone had smacked him, dumbfounded he unfolded the letter.

_Siri,_

_Please don't kill Harry for the bike, it was my idea. I had it fixed up and kept it in storage for the day you would get out. I always knew you were innocent, there was always something off about worm tails' scent. Harry has invited me to Christmas dinner with you guys, I hope you wont mind, if you would prefer me to stay away just tell me, Harrys' seagull knows where I am. If all goes well maybe we can pick up where we left off? Looking forward to tonight!_

_Love,_

_Mooney_

Sirius was pale by the time he finished "I… I… I can not believe it, he knows I'm innocent and wants to continue our relationship." Harry smiled at his honorary father, "That sounds like I good thing, I'm gonna go decorate while you mull things over, make sure your dressed and ready by 3pm that's when everyone should get here." Harry gave Sirius one last hug and headed for the ball room having an idea that would need a little work.

Harry called Fizzy knowing he would never be able to pull this off alone between things he had bought and stashed in his room, elf magic, his own magic and a ton of labor Harry transformed the room. When you walked in there was real snow falling from the ceiling, it was laced with a potion that made each person taste their favorite food. The room was warm causing the snow to melt just before it hit the floor, magic keeping everything dry. One huge Christmas tree on the back wall was deceptive, at a distance it was a Christmas tree as you got closer it was actually tiny pin pricks of light, the ornaments and lights on the 'tree' were finger foods. The ceiling had been a tricky bit of elf magic, it was a perfect imitation of Hogwarts great hall but every so often Santa Clause and his reindeer would appear to be landing on it. Anytime this happened gifts would rain down. Harry had stocked things like mp3 players, candies and varying potions. Harry liked the potions best they had a subtle spell on them, once you touched them you would be compelled to drink the contents. He silently hoped no one got mad as some of the effects were in marauder form, veritaserum and transformations were included. Next Harry lined the tables with tinsel and more of the flavored snow was piled in spots and around corners of the room. Lastly Harry set up the music, it was a simple enough charm to make music play, but the device he had would gauge the room and play things appropriate to the audience, Harry had it set for holiday music, but past that anything could come on. Harry had one song loaded called Ho Ho Fucking Ho, that he was praying it would play. Looking around he smiled told Fizzy to place the crackers on the tables then go back and help his parents with the dinner.

Harry went upstairs and got ready wearing green tripps and a red shirt he said a spell from his charms book which caused silver sparkles to flash through his clothes. The next spell from his lips placed red and green streaks in his hair, which now fell past his shoulders. He tied it back with a spare strand of silver tinsel. Grinning at his reflection in his mirror he waved his wand and his clothes shrunk slightly showing off the lithe body he had from Quidditch and hockey. He wanted to look good in all the pictures he knew Sirius would be taking.

At three o'clock Harry headed down to greet the guests. Jim, Angel and their mother got there first. Next came Sally, Narcissa and Draco, the last had chopped his hair off over night, Harry noticed the difference immediately, Draco looked different with his hair hanging loose, the back falling to just below his ears. Harrys mind started to wonder to thoughts of running his hands through the shimmering locks, he quickly stomped that thought off, there was no way in hell he found the blonde git attractive. Little did Harry know Draco was having much the same issue in regards to Harrys' clothes, the blonde was suddenly appreciating muggle clothes much more than he use to. Everyone made their way to the ball room where the lights were down very low, right as Harry was about to bring up the nights the doorbell rang announcing Remus' arrival. Harry ran off to get the door, bringing Remus back then bringing up the lights. Everyone was temporarily struck dumb at the beauty of the room. "Taste the snow" Harry stated, surprised when Draco was the first to strike the childish pose, head upturned with his tongue out, Harry almost laughed when the other boy gasped. "How on this earth did you get chocolate flavored snow?" Draco wondered out loud. Harry grinned even wider "its not, Mr. Lupin gave me a potion I laced through it, you'll taste whatever your favorite flavor is." Harry paused wondering if he should warn them, then decided he better "I should warn you, there will be other potions appearing with varying effects, just remember its all in good fun." Suddenly there was a crash and sleigh bells sounding Angel looked up first screaming that Santa Claus was here. Harry smiled as the first batch of presents rained down "Open them up, inside is little gifts, or potions or other surprises" Harry was grinning like a loon as Sirius opened his and found a small bottle of fire whiskey "I'm gonna need this buddy" his dogfather said while walking over to talk with Remus. "You, Harry, are so much like the marauders its scary, I'm just careful you planned this at home not school like we use to." Remus stated. Harry smiled happy he could now connect his potions teacher into the stories Sirius had told him about Mooney.

The night progressed well everyone hung around and talked the music was mostly classical with a few clean parodies mixed in; things had been getting progressively racier though as 'Santa' brought liquor and potions. Suddenly the lights shifted again and the elves announced dinner. "Bloody hell Harry!" Sirius exclaimed at the table "Are you feeding a few friends or all of New York?" Harry ducked his head, "just friends, but once you see the dessert you'll thank me for the abundance, I'm sure no one will object to a doggy bag". Conversation had come to a stop as everyone ate. Once they began to get full Harry and Draco started talking quietly about the spells that had made up the Santa effect, Draco telling the dark haired boy he should find a way to box and sell them. A while later everyone finished up and the table cleared. Deserts began appearing around the table leaving a large hole near the middle of the table. Harry wanted to hit his head into the table as Fizzy appeared "Master is going to be unhappy, but Fizzy wants guests to know, young master made the cake with no help from elves." Whit that eh small elf popped away and a towering cake appeared in his place, it was four layers of chocolate, dark, milk, white chocolate cake layers then one of solid chocolate made of the mix of the three. The entire thing was coated in enchanted frosting that swirled green, red and silver while Christmas trees, lights and other holiday decorations blinked into life on all the flat surfaces. Everyone looked at Harry while the boy tried to sink under the table "I'm going to kill that elf" Draco heard him mutter. "Oh lighten up scar head, its Christmas, besides no one is going to be upset that you made a cake, even if it does look amazing" Harry was shocked back to normal by hearing Draco not only compliment him but even the scar-head had sounded teasing, no malice at all behind it. Harry reached over and cut a large piece of cake then surprised everyone by plopping it on Dracos' plate, then cutting himself a smaller slice.

"Were those two friends in England?" Remus asked Sirius quietly. "no from what Harry has told me they hated each other, I think they have some sort of truce here, being as they are both runaways." Sirius filled the other man in. "I predict a lot more than that, they seem like good friends, considering they hated each other." Remus told Sirius then enjoyed watching the man choke on his bite of chocolate cake. He patted him on the pack then gave him a squeeze before bringing his arm back to his side. Suddenly Santa brought another round of gifts. Everyone but Harry and Draco got alcohol. Harry got veritaserum and Draco got an unknown potion, judging from the smirk on Remus' face it was bound to be good. Everyone drank their vial then as soon as Harry swallowed Jim leaned over and asked "So how long you think it's gonna be till you're in Dracos' pants?"

Sirius and Remus busted out laughing having just finished discussing this. Jims' mother berated him about appropriate conversation, Narcissa looked over clearly waiting for an answer and Draco sat there much like his mother. "Uhm, never? We still aren't friends, even if he does have a nice arse." Harry was clearly fighting the answer as the whole table bust out laughing. Draco decided to spare himself from commenting by drinking his potion. The second he began Remus busted out laughing and told Sirius to get a camera quick, he would not want to forget the next part. Suddenly Draco leaned over and pulled Harry into a short chaste kiss. Sirius got the camera just in time to snap the shot, Draco pulled away as soon as the potion wore off. "Mr. Lupin, what in the hell was that potion?" Draco asked, not really mad, just afraid of the consequences. "Harry helped me make it, it's a love potion variation. It makes you kiss the person closest to you, as long as you already feel something for them, which is why you chose Draco not your mother." Remus said with a grin. With this Draco let his head fall to the table, not only had he kissed the boy who lived, he'd basically just been ousted as gay to his mother, his life was official over. "It's like a magical variation of mistletoe, harmless, but I was hoping I wouldn't be involved in the testing." Harry muttered still mildly in shock "Oh and Sirius I expect you to make that photo so scarce I never see it, ever!"

Draco sat there still numb he took a bite of the cake and a grin crossed his face, Harry was one hell of a cook. "I remembered you liked chocolate and figured after the last couple days you could use it." Harry leaned over to whisper to Draco. The pale boy went even paler "How on earth could you know that?" Draco asked. "Easy know thy enemy, in first year you always ate anything chocolate you could get your hands on. Oh and I assume it was your mother, use to send you packages of chocolate frogs and blood pops, I doubt everyone here would have liked a blood flavored cake" Harry said with a grin at Dracos' dumbstruck look.

As the evening wound down Harry got his wish, he and Draco were standing by the wall talking about the state of things in England when Harry heard the opening lines.

_Ho ho fucking ho what a crock of shit, we all work for Santa clause we've had _

_enough we quit. Cuz we do all the fuckin work while he stars in the show, stick _

_your Christmas up your arse ho ho fuckin ho!_

He started singing along instantly but faltered when he heard Narcissa chimed in.

_I'm Rudolph and I quit just whos he think he is, the little fat cunt sat back in the _

_sleigh cracking that fucking whip, and me stuck of the front of these other_

_useless cunts, stick your Christmas up your ass ho ho fucking ho!" _

Dracos jaw dropped at his mother singing this odd song. Harry and Narcissa both sang the chorus together, then Sirius and Remus joined in on the next verse.

_And what about us elves we've had enough as well working in that blazing _

_factory cold as fuckin 'ell work until we drop with our bollocks freezing off, stick _

_your Christmas up your ass ho ho fuckin ho._

Harry had never been this happy before, he was surrounded by friends and family, singing his favorite Christmas song, Voldemort could have walked in and killed everyone and he would have died happy. As the sing along finished up people started heading home, sally left first then Jim and his family, Narcissa left leaving Draco with Harry who had dragged the blonde boy up to the game room, figuring he would find his way home sooner or later.


	8. Morning After

A/n: How many people noticed Sirius never left? Old friends are going to get re-acquainted and Draco and Harry might even get into a something. Nothing real graphic between the old farts, the younger ones may have a little fun though, Sexualish scenes are marked with a *-*-*-*-* at the beginning and end so you may skip them without missing anything of the real story.

"Double quotes like these are speaking voices"

'Singles like this are inside peoples heads'

Harry and Draco had gone up to the game room shortly after the world's oddest sing along. At first they played on separate machines, and then Draco wanted to learn how to play billiards. Harry had fun teaching the boy about the game, after all, it is impossible to dislike something that showcases your opponents' ass that well.

"Okay potter I think I got this, grab a cue and lets play a real game" Draco said after half an hour of Harry explaining and practice shots. Harry walked over to get an extra cue having let Draco use his custom one while Draco racked the balls. "Who's gonna break?" Harry asked leaning against his cue. "Go ahead, I'll break next time" Draco said, hoping there would be a next time. It may have been the alcohol they had consumed but Draco thought this could turn into a good friendship. 'Maybe even more' the voice in his head told him 'oh shut up, I maybe gay but potter sure as hell is not' he shot back, then shook his head, talking to himself, a sure sign he had drank too much.

As they started their third game Sirius stuck his head in "Remus is staying the night, if Draco would like he may too, it's snowing pretty bad outside."

Draco looked over at Harry who said "its okay with me if Draco wants to stay, just make sure you and Remus put up a silencing spell, or six."

"Thank you for the offer mister black. I'd love t-" Draco yelped as Harry poked him in the ribs "try that again, only without offer, mister or black in it." Harry said enjoying watching blonde struggle to be a normal teenager. It may have been the alcohol but Harry wanted his once enemy to loosen up.

"Sure Sirius I'd love to stay, thanks for the offer" Draco stated then glanced at Harry who was grinning like a loon "see that didn't kill you!" he said while moving to hug Sirius goodnight. "I never thought I would see the day a potter trying to teach a Malfoy how to be normal, next thing you know he'll willingly play on the trampoline." Sirius said quietly surprised when Malfoy spoke up "If it's an indoor trampoline, I know what we are doing next, father never let me have one, Pansy did though." Sirius bust out laughing "Try to go to bed before the moon does, it's already 2am. Night boys, don't do anything I wouldn't!" With that Sirius left back to the hopefully nude werewolf in his bed.

"Take a running leap at that wall for your trampoline." Harry said surprised when the other boy did just that, Harry followed and enjoyed the sight of Draco bouncing around laughing like a child. After a long while in there Harry glanced at his watch. "We should probably head off to bed it's almost 4 am."

"Alrighty, mind if I grab a shower first?" Draco said wrinkling his nose at the sweat that had built up while playing. "Sure come on" Harry lead Draco to his room where the elves had expanded his bed to almost double its usual size, Harry pointed Draco to the bathroom then flopped on the bed to let his mind wander. Unfortunately it wondered to the blonde in the bathroom and gave him a slight problem in his pants.

Harry reached into his pants to slowly stroke himself, thinking of any girl he could to avoid thoughts of Malfoy. Speeding up as he heard the shower turn off he suddenly had a very clear image of the blonde naked dripping wet. Harrys' hips arched off the bed as he came with more force than he could remember happening before. He wiped his hand inside his pants then got up to get his pjs ready.

As Harry was pulling out his pjs Draco came out in a pair of black silk pj bottoms and nothing else. Harry felt his mouth go dry. 'I am not gay damnit' He thought furiously for the hundredth time that night. Draco chose this moment to stretch showing off lean muscles 'oh fuck it maybe I am gay'. Harry decided to attempt a talk with Sirius in the near future about the birds and the bees or in this case the lions and the snakes. Harry headed off to his shower unbeknownst to him Draco was having much the same issue he was earlier.

When Draco looked down sure enough there was a tent in his pajamas, he cursed quietly and waved his wand casting a useful charm he had picked up in the boys dormitories, if nothing else it would keep him from embarrassing himself in front of Harry. A few seconds later Harry came out and Draco cursed softly under his breath, bloody boy who lived couldn't be arsed to wear a shirt. He ran his hands through his hair then slipped under the blankets "Night Harry" He said with his back to the other boy. "Night Draco" Harry said while snuggling into the blankets on his own side.

Harry awoke to a very new sensation, he was snuggled up to something very warm and very much not Toby. He moved his foot and felt the dog at the end of the bed, whoever was here must not be a danger then. Leaving his eyes closed the night before came rushing back in bits and pieces. 'Oh fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck. Please lord tell me I didn't fuck Malfoy last night' Harry shifted his hips slightly feeling his pjs he was grateful for small favors in life. Now to take care of the next issue. He and Draco had ended up facing each other in the night Harry snuggled into the larger boys' chest, Draco holding him loosely in his sleep.

Harry started to move away when he got the shock of his life "You don't have to move you know, I won't bite, or whatever you're afraid of" Draco said softly. Harry looked up at the other boy, he had to still be asleep, not realize who he was holding or something. That was dashed when he saw gray eyes looking down at him. "Really Harry its okay, you have some wicked nightmares, its safe to say you've never had anyone around to give you a hug, or any comfort at all really." Draco said waiting for the smaller boy to runaway.

"I'm sure Malfoy manner and the Slytherin dorms are just full of cuddly people." Harry shot back being nastier than he meant to, but the fact that Malfoy knew he had nightmares and actually wanted to comfort him had him very guarded. "No the Manor is not, I had a dog much like Toby I would snuggle until I went to Hogwarts. The dorms though Blaise and I often ended up falling asleep in each others beds after nightmares. One downfall to death eater parents, wicked nightmares." Draco said trying to keep the smaller boy from leaving, he wasn't sure why but something told him Harry needed all the comfort he could get. "How long have you been awake?" Harry decided to ask, still not moving away, although he didn't know why. "A little before you I think, I had enough time to decide that I would hold you until you wanted to leave, which I figured would be about 30 seconds, but then I felt you stretch and well you didn't instantly dive out of the bed and curse me, so whatever fight you are having with yourself its safe to say your losing." Draco stated with a grin. "Give me a few more minutes and I'll move, like you said I don't get to be held ever, it's nice." Harry said resting his head back on Dracos' chest.

Dracos head felt like it would explode, but even 3 days ago he was in line to become a marked death eater, now he was in New York cuddling with the boy who live of all people. Savior of the wizarding world who had nightmares as bad, possibly worse than the death eater children. The more Draco got to know the boy the more he realized he wasn't what the stories made him out to be, he was just another teenager like himself. "It might ruin this, but what are you planning to do about snake face?" Draco asked before his brain had though about what he said. Harrys answer shocked him more than the changes him his life had.

"I'm gonna join him. I haven't really hammered out all the details yet, now I have I told anyone but I plan on going back in a year at most and joining MoldyShorts, on my terms though. Hopefully I can be his right hand by the time I'm 17ish, then when he's not expecting it I'll kill the bastard." Harry said not looking at Dracos face, he really didn't want to know the others reaction. "That's bloody brilliant." Draco said "let me know when you get the details done, maybe I'll go with you." Harry was surprised "Why go with me, we were enemies until, well day before yesterday" Harry wondered. "Let's just say your nightmares convinced me you're not the stuck up spoiled brat I was raised to think you were." Draco said while Harry paled. "Wh… Wha… What did you hear?' Harry stammered afraid of the answer. "Let's just say if I ever meet your uncle they will have a _very _hard time finding anything of him. I also would like a few seconds with weasel and granger, and a time turner to put in you in Slytherin where you belong." Harry pressed his head back into Dracos chest "Oh, okay" He wasn't sure why but laying here with Draco just felt right, like he belonged. He shuddered slightly when Draco started rubbing his back and tracing the scars there. "We should get up, breakfast has to be ready." Harry said while moving away. Draco pulled him pack for one more hug "Okay, let's go."

They both went down to breakfast in their pj bottoms much to the amusement of Sirius and Remus. "Looks like you too had fun last night" Sirius said just to watch Harry blush. "Nothing like that happened, just a few nightmares" Draco said with a half smirk Sirius looked surprised "He didn't hex you into next week?" Draco shook his head. "Anytime I got near him during or after a nightmare I found myself with bat boogies and boils. At least he isn't that bad with you, must be the similar age." Sirius surmised although in his head he had a slightly different reason, judging the look Remus shot him the potions teacher was thinking much the same. "Yeah ages, that's it" Harry said, "Draco, wanna go hit the after Christmas sales with me? I brought Siri last year and it about killed him, need someone closer in age to me so they can keep up." Draco laughed "I'd never pass up a shopping trip, I better run home and tell my mother, she will be almost spastic by now." Draco said while getting up, Harry followed him up and they both got dressed with their backs to each other. They raced down the stairs where Sirius was waiting for him with one more surprise. "I know you're not of age yet, but this card is linked to the heirs account, it gives you a percentage of the Black incomes. The family has invested in a lot of companies like Apple and Bowing. This is a way for young heirs to get use to investing without actually blowing the family fortune. However you have enough of your own money to play with I figure this is a nice way for you to get an allowance for frivolous things, like that new Star Streamer you have been drooling over." Sirius explained "It has a bit over a million dollars on it, but that has been accumulating since I went to Azkaban. "It averages around 8k per month." watching Harrys' eyes go wide. "Okay, let's go tell your mom then hit Cochecton." Harry said while grabbing his hoodie. Draco pulled on his coat while looking at Harry "There is almost a foot of snow out there, it's got to be around freezing and you are wearing a t-shirt with a bloody hoodie?" Draco asked, deciding his friend was entirely insane. "I'll be perfectly warm, Indefinite Flame, the American warming spell on my hoodie keeps my toasty warm." With that they headed out pausing at Dracos' porch while the boy ran inside to tell his mother he was going shopping.

To Draco' surprise his mom gave him a few hundred dollars, but with it a warning to be careful since there may not be much more where it came from. The two boys set off down the street turning into the plaza that hid the Alley. On Cochecton Alley all the stores had signs proclaiming money off and other specials. They looked though a few stores before hitting the Quidditch shop. Inside Draco went to drool over the Star Streamer while Harry went to talk to the cashier and purchased two of them, Draco would shit himself latter that day. He had them sent to his home, knowing the blonde had been playing as a chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team he hoped the boy would try out for Phoenix's team once he got settled. Sirius would probably skin him when he found the boy had blown three hundred thousand dollars in one shot, but he had a feeling it would be worth it. Harry walked over to Draco and waited for him to finish drooling before leaving to the next set of stores. Hours later they walked outta Cochecton laughing with their purchases Draco had bought himself a cat and named it Smokey, the little gray ball of fluff was half kneazle, with the ears to prove it. When they got to the houses Draco gave Harry a one armed hug before running inside to show his mum the new cat. Harry went home at a slower pace, making as much noise as he could in the entryway just to be sure Sirius and Remus heard him, no matter what they were doing.

A/n: I am going to wrap this up fairly quickly, in the next 4-5 chapters, I think. I want to re-write a large part of it, but I want those already reading to know how it ends. I apologize in advance if details are lacking, if anything is really confusing just yell at me for it. The re-write will be longer, more detailed have more scenes and most likely written better. When I am done the revision it will be replacing this story so if you have liked/followed this one you will be notified of the change since I will be adding many more chapters.


End file.
